<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dahlia by CaptainSophieStark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647303">Dahlia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark'>CaptainSophieStark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel were chasing Dottie in Paris, but she managed to give them the slip. Neither of the agents has had a real vacation in years, so they decide to stay a few extra days to just enjoy the sights and end up with a vacation they'll never forget. Peggysous week day four.</p><p>Dahlia Meaning: Traveling and making a major life change in a positive way, finding balance between adventure and relaxation, commitment to another person</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter &amp; Daniel Sousa &amp; Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dahlia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe Dottie got the best of us again!" Peggy slammed the door of the hotel room she shared with her fiancé, Daniel Sousa, before storming over to the phone. "We came all the way to Paris for nothing! Just another damn wild goose chase!"</p><p>Peggy dialed angrily, taking some of her frustration out on the phone. Daniel, for his part, just looked tired. They'd been chasing Dottie Underwood around the globe, and hitting another dead end was hard on both of them.</p><p>Peggy tapped her foot as the phone rang, waiting for Chief Thompson to pick up back in New York. Suddenly, the line went dead. She glanced down and saw Daniel with his finger on the hook for the receiver, effectively ending the phone call before it could begin.</p><p>"Daniel, what are you doing? We have to call Thompson and tell him the news so we can start working on our next steps to catch back up to Dottie."</p><p>"Or, we could wait."</p><p>"What? What do you mean, wait?"</p><p>"Not forever. Not even for very long. But come on Peg, we're in Paris for the first time since we all almost died kicking out the Nazis. I think we've earned a little vacation."</p><p>"I don't know, Daniel... Dottie's still running around out there somewhere, and Lord knows Thompson's not going to be able to handle her without us..."</p><p>Daniel snorted. "You can say that again. But really, I'm sure he'll be fine for a few extra days. How much trouble can Dottie cause in that much time anyway?"</p><p>Peggy took a breath to answer, but Daniel held up a hand to stop her.</p><p>"Never mind, don't answer that."</p><p>Peggy shook her head, moving from the phone to the window as she thought things through. The streets of Paris were glowing in the early night, and she saw happy couples strolling down the street hand in hand. She knew she had a job to do, and that that job should come first, but the job always came first for her. Didn't she deserve a break? Just a few days, in the City of Love with her fiancé?</p><p>Peggy sighed. The amount of trouble Dottie could get into in just a few days could be devastating, but it could also be completely inconsequential. Besides, there were plenty of other agents on the case, and they would all still be keeping an eye out for her. Thompson especially had come a long way since their first run in with Dottie, and he was the Chief of the New York SSR. He'd be able to hold his own against Dottie for at least a few days, right?</p><p>"I have a feeling we may regret this, but I'm in," Peggy finally decided, turning back to Daniel. "You're right, we need a break. And I couldn't think of a better place to take a break, or a better person to take it with."</p><p>Daniel smiled, walking over to his fianceé. "I'm glad to hear it. Especially glad to hear you'd rather be here with me than Thompson."</p><p>Peggy snorted. "I'd rather be here with quite a few people other than Thompson."</p><p>"Alright, that's fair. Now come on, we're officially on vacation. Let's start enjoying it."</p><p>Peggy grinned. She couldn't remember the last time she'd taken a real vacation, and getting to do it with Daniel just made everything so much sweeter.</p><p>It was time to explore Paris without scanning the streets for signs of deadly assassins.</p><p>****************</p><p>"Oh, Peggy, you gotta try this." Daniel closed his eyes as he took a bite of his macaron, trying to commit the flavor to memory. "This is the best thing I've ever eaten."</p><p>"Mmm, and this is the best coffee I've ever had. Daniel, this was a wonderful idea. I didn't realize just how much I needed a break."</p><p>"We both have a tendency to work ourselves into the ground, don't we?"</p><p>"We really do."</p><p>The two sighed, relaxing back in their chairs and watching the city go by. Some people were strolling and taking in the sights, others were rushing from place to place. For Peggy and Daniel, it was nice not to be the ones rushing for once.</p><p>Peggy and Daniel had decided to take three days in Paris for themselves with no responsibility to the outside world. This was the morning of their third and last day in Paris, and they wanted to savor every minute of it. Once they finished brunch, the two stood and went for a stroll along the Seine, basking in the late-morning sun.</p><p>"This is gorgeous," Daniel mused. "Somehow it never really sank in when we were looking high and low for Dottie Underwood."</p><p>"Cases and missions do have a way of distracting from sightseeing," Peggy laughed.</p><p>"How about we catch a cab to the Eiffel Tower next? Go straight to the top and look out at the whole city, then find a nice place to get dinner for our last night in the city?"</p><p>"Daniel, that sounds perfect. I've always wanted to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower and see the sights, without trying to scout something else out at the same time. Let's go." Peggy gave Daniel a mile-wide grin, and the two moved to the road to hail a cab. With two of the top, most confident members of the SSR working together, they were in a car heading across the city in no time.</p><p>Not long after catching a cab, Peggy and Daniel were staring out over Paris from the Eiffel Tower as the sun set. The rosy evening light brushed gently over the buildings, marking a beautiful end to a beautiful trip. The two lovebirds stood shoulder to shoulder at the railing, breathing in the cool night air and enjoying each other's company.</p><p>"Peggy?"</p><p>"Yes, Daniel?"</p><p>"This has been the most amazing three days of my life. I'm so happy I got to spend them with you."</p><p>Peggy turned to smile at her fiancé. "I feel the same way. And I couldn't imagine a better ending to the trip than this."</p><p>Daniel paused, looking thoughtful. He turned to fully face Peggy, then spoke again.</p><p>"I could. Think of a better end to the trip, I mean. I could think of one."</p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p>"Let's get married. Right here, right now. In the City of Love."</p><p>For one of a very small number of times in her life, Peggy was speechless. She stared at Daniel for a minute, not quite sure what to say. Finally, she found the words.</p><p>"Daniel... you can't be serious?"</p><p>"I'm dead serious! I love you Peg, and I wanna marry you. We've been waiting for the right time to plan a wedding, but with Dottie and every other threat coming at us every day, there's never gonna be a perfect time. Right now? This feels like the perfect time."</p><p>Peggy shifted, looking from Daniel to the city and back again. They couldn't really do this, could they? Elope in a foreign country, without any family or friends?</p><p>"You know what?" she finally decided, standing firm again to face the man she loved. "Let's do it."</p><p>A grin immediately exploded across Daniel's face, and a matching one quickly grew on Peggy's. They were both positively giddy as shared an excited kiss and headed away from the railing and back towards the ground, drawing curious looks from everyone they passed. They didn't care one bit.</p><p>They were both too excited to finally be getting married!</p><p>It wasn't easy to throw together a ceremony on such short notice so late at night, but being an SSR agent had its perks. Not two hours later, Peggy and Daniel were standing in front of Notre Dame in a beautiful dress and tux, with rings, two witnesses, and a priest ready to do the honors. The international paperwork was already worked out to a t, which was yet another perk of working for the SSR.</p><p>"...and now, it is time to officially step into the next chapter of your lives as partners in everything," said the priest. He hadn't spent much time on the beginning of the ceremony, per Peggy and Daniel's request. They only had so much time left in Paris, and they didn't want to waste any of it. "Do you Peggy take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"</p><p>Peggy beamed at Daniel, the love of her life, standing across from her in the city of love.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"And do you Daniel take Peggy to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"</p><p>Daniel's heart swelled as he looked at Peggy and the priest said the word "wife". He was unable to stop a tear rolling down his cheek as he grinned at the woman he loved.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Then let us exchange the rings." Daniel and Peggy each pulled out the rings they'd managed to get ahold of before the wedding, turning to face each other again as the priest continued. "A ring is an unbroken circle, with ends that have been joined together, and it represents your union. It is a symbol of infinity, and of your infinite love. Let these rings on your hands be a constant reminder of this moment, your commitment to one another, and the love you have for each other.</p><p>"Daniel, place the ring on Peggy's finger and repeat after me."</p><p>Daniel gently took Peggy's hand in his own, slipping the ring over her finger. He squeezed her hand as the priest spoke, and struggled to keep his voice level as he repeated the words:</p><p>"Peggy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and as a constant reminder of my pledge to love you today, tomorrow, always, and forever."</p><p>Peggy smiled, now struggling to contain her own emotions as she squeezed Daniel's hand back before letting it fall to her side. The priest gave Peggy the same instructions he'd given Daniel, and she took his hand in hers before gently slipping the ring on his finger.</p><p>"Daniel, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and as a constant reminder of my pledge to love you today, tomorrow, always, and forever."</p><p>The priest motioned for the two to hold hands, and they both had tears on their face as they complied with his instructions. They could safely say this was the happiest moment in both of their lives.</p><p>"Peggy and Daniel, before these witnesses, you have pledged to be joined in marriage. You have now sealed this pledge with your wedding rings. And now, by the authority vested in me by the church of Notre Dame and the great nation of France, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Daniel, you may kiss your bride."</p><p>Daniel didn't need to be told twice. He grinned at Peggy and pulled her close, into a deep and passionate kiss. Their first kiss as a married couple, and it was in Paris, on a trip dedicated to just the two of them with nothing else getting in the way.</p><p>He couldn't have asked for anything better.</p><p>Peggy and Daniel wrapped up the final parts of their ceremony as quickly as possible, thanking the volunteer witnesses and the priest before heading off on their own as newlyweds for the first time. The sun had set while they were putting together the pieces of their wedding ceremony, but the glow of the lights reflecting off the Seine were just as beautiful as the city during the day.</p><p>The newly married couple strolled along the river hand in hand, breathing in the night air and enjoying the last moments of their vacation. They took their time getting back to the hotel. They wanted to squeeze every last minute out of this vacation before they had to go back to reality.</p><p>"Daniel, I'm so glad you suggested we spend some time in Paris," Peggy said, smiling blissfully as she walked hand in hand him. "You're the best husband I could've asked for."</p><p>Daniel's smile took over his entire face when Peggy called him her "husband".</p><p>"And I'm glad you were willing to take a break to spend some time just the two of us," he said, managing to speak despite the massive grin on his face. "You're the best wife I could've asked for."</p><p>The two usually-professional SSR agents couldn't hold back giddy laughter as they leaned into each other, making a very uneven path down the Seine. Anyone watching them probably thought they were drunk, but the truth was that they were too happy to act sober, even if they hadn't had a drop of alcohol.</p><p>Daniel and Peggy got back to their hotel just after midnight, then woke up early the next morning to pack before their flight to New York. They threw their clothes and other belongings into suitcases as quickly as possible, then hailed a cab and watched the city go by one last time on the way to the airport.</p><p>"So what are we gonna tell Thompson when we get back to New York?" asked Daniel as the two boarded their plane.</p><p>"I don't know... it's not like we can keep our marriage a secret, can we?"</p><p>"No, probably not. Still, I don't even want to think about the crap he's gonna give us for ditching our work assignments to stay in Paris an extra few days for vacation."</p><p>Peggy and Daniel decided to deal with the issue of Thompson when they got home. They watched Paris disappear out the window of the plane, then slept for the rest of the flight.</p><p>After dropping their luggage off at home, it was finally time for the newlyweds to face the music.</p><p>It was time to go to work.</p><p>Peggy and Daniel walked into the SSR like they would on any other normal day. They kept their heads high and their walk confident as they passed the agents in the bullpen, and thankfully they didn't get any sideways looks. Finally, they reached Jack's office. Daniel knocked briefly as he and Peggy entered the room, more to get Jack's attention than anything else.</p><p>"Finally!" Jack yelled, not even bothering to say hello as he caught sight of the couple. He stood from his desk as Peggy closed the door, walking around to speak to Peggy and Daniel. "Where the hell have the two of you been? What happened over there? Did you get Dottie?"</p><p>Peggy and Daniel shared a glance. Silently, they decided Daniel would speak first.</p><p>"We lost her," he said, turning back to Jack. "She ditched us and the city before we could catch up to her."</p><p>"You lost her? You left me to deal with everything here on my own for no good reason?" he demanded.</p><p>"You're a chief, Jack. We assumed you could handle it," said Peggy. Jack rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Bad excuse, Carter." Jack's gaze settled back on the couple, and after a second he raised an eyebrow. "And did anything else happen on this little vacation?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing remarkable," said Peggy airily.</p><p>"Yeah, nothing really worth talking about. Oh, by the way Thompson, I'm gonna need you to give Peggy some time off for our honeymoon."</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes again. "Sousa, I get that you're looking forward to the day you finally get hitched to your dream girl, but I think we have a few more pressing matters to deal with before we get to your honeymoon."</p><p>"You're right," Peggy said, turning with Daniel to head for the door. "We need to make real progress towards catching Dottie before we leave next weekend."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Jack pushed off his perch on the desk, following after the couple now.</p><p>"You're right. We can't leave Thompson high and dry while we're off on our honeymoon," Daniel agreed.</p><p>"Hold on, did you say next weekend?" demanded Jack.</p><p>"Yes, we did. I know people don't normally wait so long after the wedding ceremony to leave on their honeymoons, but like you said we have quite a bit of work left to do here first," said Peggy. She spoke like it was the most natural, obvious thing in the world, and she even managed to stifle a laugh as Jack stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway.</p><p>"After the wedding ceremony?"</p><p>"Yeah, we've been married since we got back from Paris," Daniel called casually over his shoulder as he and Peggy made it into the bullpen.</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>Peggy and Daniel managed to smother their laughter, instead settling for exchanging a matching pair of shit-eating grins.</p><p>They were going to have a lot of fun messing with Jack, the poor guy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>